pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonely Sneasel
The Lonely Sneasel The sound of a flute can be heard, as a shadow walks out into a small spotlight. The Sneasel known as Dalias looks towards you. His blue eyes show remorse and guilt very unlike what many would understand. He closes those eyes for a moment, before finally clearly his throat and singing a sorrowful song which reflects his doubts and sadness. Love is such a wonderful feeling... I love it, but also hate it... No one understands my pain... Well maybe, but I won't let them in Just what am I? A person? A monster? Who knows? I'm just no one... I can't stand myself! I should die! But...I'm scared! Master... The spotlight goes out, leaving Dalias completely alone in the dark. Instruments are heard slowly weaving their musical notes around the Sneasel. Things continue like this for a moment, until finally an image of Dalias appears completely made of light. It smiles warmly at him before reaching its hand towards him. Dalias without hesitating takes the hand as the light version of himself sings to try and ease his doubts. Things are not as bad as you think... Dalias... You're strong... Never lose faith in yourself... Things are not as bad as you think... Dalias... Be brave now! Fight to protect others and yourself! Things are not as bad as you think... Dalias! The Light never dies! Show the world your love! You mustn't hate yourself anymore You don't deserve it! You're just making others cry...do you want that? Dalias cries for a moment before shaking his head. The light version of himself smiles once more before hugging him and vanishing into nothing. As soon as the light version was gone, a dark shadow appears behind Dalias smiling evilly to itself. It too takes on a form, the form of Dalias's darkside. The part of him that reveled in in carnage and death and never wanted to stop killing. It too had words to say and it was going to make Dalias listen. You know that you're just lying to yourself... You can't change... You know that...you worthless fool! And what about Master Zoltan? What would he think of you? Didn't you love him and became like this for him? Who are you kidding? Just accept what you are You'll be much happier And kill just like you did before Just let it go... You're a killer at heart! Just revel in it! You love blood! Dalias chooses to fight back against his dark side and says: "No! I don't want that! Disappear now evil one!" to the dark side forcing it to scream and quickly disappear back into Dalias's body. All is silent in that moment as the music comes to the climax. Dalias says nothing else, and soon a calm wind starts to blow... Dalias nods his head in that moment and looks on into an oncoming light with renewed hope. It was then he saw the dear friends he'd made since breaking out of his darkness. All of them looked at him with smiles on their faces...and welcomed him with open arms. Dalias began to cry, before slowly running towards them calling at the top of his voice to them all. The Lonely Sneasel was lonely no more. ---- Written by: DR2334 Original post: The Lonely Sneasel Category:Library